This invention relates to calcium hypochlorite tablets that are useful as toilet bowl cleaners. More particularly, it concerns tablets of this character that may be employed in single automatic dispensers in toilet bowl tanks. This type of dispenser is characterized as being an aquatic dispenser that is intended to confine the calcium hypochlorite tablet in a space and release small metered doses of chlorine solution at regular intervals.
Calcium hypochlorite tablets conventionally supplied tend to dissolve rapidly on contact with water. This is accompanied by the evolution of large quantities of gas and an enlargement of the tablets. These characteristics are difficult to manage in the aquatic dispensers referred to above.